Cursed
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: I own nothing this is Fem Harry as is the current inspiration train for me. Characters maybe a little OOC but otherwise enjoy Ichigo/Fem Harry The Cover image is Yorath


**Cursed**

It was just Morgana's luck to be cursed to live the remainder of her life as cat after taking down the dark tosser at 14 so taking advantage of the chaos this caused she slipped away from the UK and started a journey east. Her plan to kill him off through goblin means of a link killing of all the horcruxes and then during his resurrection she just outright tossed a knife at the man's back, tossing it hard enough that it pierced his heart. It took her a few months and a lot of interesting stuff later for her to reach her goal of Japan. Her luck ran out though when one Yuzu Kurosaki picked her up and took her home all because she looked scruffy and filthy.

Ichigo took one look at the small pitiful looking cat in his family's kitchen sink and took pity on the poor fur ball when it gave him big sad green eyes while Yuzu washed it. He was just surprised the cat didn't just scratch his sister. The cat let out a small meow of thanks as he picked it up noting all the battle scars it had from getting into fights with other animals.

"You're one tough fur ball aren't you?" Ichigo asks carrying the cat up to the safety of his room knowing his younger sister would have no restraint to wait for this cat to come to her for attention.

"Oh you have no idea, no idea at all" Morgana says softly, purring as the boy places her on his desk to get a better look at her only for an older man to attack the boy. "Oi you wanker leave him alone" she hisses drawing the older man's attention.

"Where did you get the cat?" Isshin demands of Ichigo as the cat in question jumps onto Ichigo's back and sits down lightly to assert he was her human.

"I found Yuzu giving the fur ball a bath in the kitchen. Didn't even scratch her so I took pity" Ichigo moans as the cat crawls off his back to lie in front of his face like a dog to inspect him.

"It's a strange feline if it put up with having a bath" Isshin comments giving the cat a look over as it just lays on its belly staring Ichigo down before getting up again and jumping up onto the desk. "You and the girls can keep it for now just keep it out of the clinic" Isshin relents after a stare down with Morgana.

"Now what to call you" Ichigo mutters as Morgana panics and realizes this guy may have shitty name sense so she picks up a pencil in her mouth and begins to write on a piece of paper he'd left lying around in case of homework and slowly began to write out her first name.

"Morgana" Ichigo reads out loud quietly before looking to the satisfied cat wondering what he'd gotten himself into by taking the cat in on top of his ability to see ghosts. "Is that your name" he asks the cat as she nods at him before gently placing the pencil down curling her tail around herself.

"That's my name so try to call me anything else and I'll claw you in your sleep" Morgana threatens as Ichigo just stares at her.

"The old man was right your strange" Ichigo deadpans as Morgana curls up on the end of his bed muttering he was the strange one and falls asleep.

A month would go by before something interesting would happen other than Morgana getting away with sneaking into the high school and the incident when Yuzu tried sticking her in a dress and practicing wandless magic. The day started out normal enough with her falling asleep in Ichigo's bag while he got ready for the day and school was the same as the girls cuddled with her at lunch and attacking Chiu when she tried groping Orihime much to Tatsuki's sadistic pleasure. It was on the way home with Ichigo that things got exciting for her as Ichigo dealt with some idiots who knocked over a little girl's flower offerings.

"You know you're going to have to pass on soon otherwise something might happen you can't out run or scare off" Morgana says to the little girl as the girl nods to her while they watch Ichigo scare off the idiots.

"I know kitty and I will soon" the little girl assures Morgana as Ichigo finishes up and promises to bring new flowers tomorrow.

"Can you bring kitty back as well she makes nice company" the little girl asks Ichigo who looks down to Morgana with raised eyebrows.

"Sure, not like Morgana ever leaves me alone" Ichigo mutters picking Morgana up wanting a word with the female cat when he got home.

"Now you fur ball have some explaining to do. The last few ghosts have all asked to see you again and that you are a wonderful conversationalist so what are you some demon cat?" Ichigo demands holding Morgana out in front of him while a tick mark appears on her forehead at the treatment in his room. She just stares him down before flicking her tail for a wandless translation spell.

"That's it I am up to here with you and the attitude you dolt. Yes I maybe a cat, but let's just say I did some things and I got cursed into this body so a little respect would be nice Ichigo. Now that I've got your attention we can lay down some ground rules such as Yuzu trying to stick me in a dress. Baths I can put up with, but dress up not so much. I am what you Japanese call a Majo and due to that I can use magic hence being able to talk to you normally. If you can't deal I will disappear and never see you again, but it's been nice living with you and your family plus haven't you noticed how quiet it is compared to everywhere else ghost wise?" Morgana rants as Ichigo relaxes his grip on her realizing she was stuck like this for an indefinite amount of time.

"How did that happen?" Ichigo asks quietly as Morgana deflates a little bit after her rant.

"I was forced to take someone who was threatening my friend's life and with his last breath he cursed me to my animagus form. All my friends think I'm dead since they didn't find my body at the scene of the grave yard where we fought. That was a few months ago in June so since then I've been travelling and that's how Yuzu found me. As for the house being ghost free I set up a rune on the front door so any ghosts that follow you have to wait outside" Morgana explains softly as Ichigo wonders about her age.

"How old are you?" Ichigo asks looking curious as Morgana perks up a bit.

"I turned 15 at the end of July" Morgana answers as Ichigo remembers that was the day Orihime gave the cat a piece of her cupcake and how more vindictive she had been towards Chizu and the old man than usual.

"You can stay, but you sleep in the closet from now on" Ichigo deadpans, his face a little red as Morgana begins to laugh.

"Oh geez you must think me a perv, but honestly I duck out of the room when you change to bug Karin" Morgana giggles as Ichigo sighs a silent sigh of relief. "By the way if a snowy owl turns up at some point just let her in otherwise you will be pecked and clawed at" Morgana says looking nervous.

"Do I want to know?" Ichigo asks with a sigh as Morgana quickly shakes her head no. The rest of the night past peacefully with the normal routine; the only change being Ichigo getting Morgana to help him with homework since she paid so close attention from his bag in class. The next day Morgana woke up with a sense of foreboding in her gut as she slunk down the stairs and out the door heading to the school worried about the little girl.

"Kitty run!" the little girl shouts running down the street with a demon like creature behind her.

"Oh Merlin what have you gotten me into" Morgana cries out as Ichigo stumbles onto the pair only for a small woman with a sword to take the creature down. "Ichigo from now on I stay in the bag" she sighs before following Ichigo to school.

It would be while Morgana is trapped in the closet that the small woman makes an appearance at the Kurosaki residence along with that of the hollow she's after.

"Ichigo let me out what's going on?" Morgana calls out ramming into the closet door only to be let out an hour later by an exhausted Ichigo smelling different and feeling different to her.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Morgana asks the orange top softly as she crawls up to where his head is resting on the bed. Ichigo only pulls Morgana into his arms and falls asleep to her confusion but let's it go knowing he would tell her when he's ready.

It would to be Rukia's shock to find Ichigo had a cat that looked like it had gotten into one too many fights when she secretly moved into Ichigo's room. The cat just sat there and stared at the reaper with too intelligent green eyes as Rukia slipped into the closet.

"What do you want with Ichigo" a teenage girl's voice comes out of the cat's mouth to Rukia's further shock as the cat now glared her down.

"You can talk?" Rukia demands as the cat hisses at her.

"No shit I can talk you wanker now what do you want from Ichigo" the cat demands again as Rukia just stares wide eyed at her. "Well am I going to get an answer or am I going to have to ask Ichigo" she demands as Rukia swallows to answer.

"I am a soul reaper and due to some circumstances with a hollow I had to give Ichigo my powers so he is currently doing my job for me till I recover" Rukia says as the cat relaxes a fraction.

"Alright then reaper does this transfer of power mean Ichigo will be coming home tired or hurt" the cat demands as Rukia flinches knowing the cat had her cornered.

"More than likely cat" Rukia answers as the cat hisses and smacks its head against the closet wall.

"Oh for the love of Merlin I just had to be picked up by a more serious, nearly always scowling version of myself. Right reaper if Ichigo dies in this endeavor to cover for you I will come after you so I need a name" the cat hisses as Rukia's mouth goes dry at the threat wondering what the hell this cat was since it wasn't a regular soul or soul reaper.

"Rukia Kuchiki and what's your name cat" Rukia asks as the cat relaxes completely.

"My full name has fallen out of use so you can just call me Morgana since it's the only part of my name in use" Morgana says softly before jumping out of the closet to go look for dinner and Ichigo. Rukia slumped forward in relief since the cat had a lot of some type of spirit energy on it even though it seemingly didn't seem to realize it. Morgana realized it alright and that was due to a deal she had made with an animal spirit she had found during her journey across Europe.

Morgana felt her left eye twitching when Ichigo introduced her to their new roommate, Kon. She knew deep down after the incident with the second hollow in the room Ichigo was going to force her to prematurely gray.

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself Ichigo no one gets hurt otherwise it's the claws or my other method" Morgana says through narrowed eyes as she curls up on the bed to nap since Rukia had taken her space while Ichigo just laughed knowing it would be funny to see the other method.

Ichigo would learn the state of Morgana's family the day of his mother's death anniversary.

"You know you could have stayed home" Ichigo grumbles to Morgana as she sits curled up around his neck while they walk to the cemetery.

"Yeah well your my best friend for one, two with how much talking to the poster of your mom that Isshin does I kinda want to pay respect to her and three I never got to pay respect to my parents graves" Morgana says softly as Ichigo feels his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Both your parents are dead?" Ichigo asks as he feels Morgana nod, her fur brushing against his neck.

"Mhm when I was fifteen months old so nothing to miss, but I've never gotten to see where I lived for that time with my mum and dad nor have I seen where they were buried. I was whisked away to my aunt and uncle's home where I was hated for the longest time. And even by the time I started going to magic school the people who knew where my parents were wouldn't take me all because it wasn't safe in their eyes and they didn't want to lose their one chance of beating their enemy" Morgana explains her voice going from neutral to a hiss by the end of her explanation. Ichigo doesn't have time to comment when he spots Rukia at the top of the hill so he passes Morgana off to Karin while he goes and deals with her.

"Ichigo sure likes to talk to you, but I guess it's just because you won't judge as a cat" Karin comments as she and Yuzu approach their mom's grave, introducing the furry addition to the head stone. Morgana yowls in shock when Karin and by proxy herself gets grabbed by a giant hollow.

"Sectumsempra" Morgana hisses extending her claws out as she uses the cutting spell on the hollow with her claws just as Ichigo comes to the rescue. It would be later that night that Morgana would learn that hollow was the one to kill Masaki and that Ichigo emotionally wasn't in a happy place the hollow had gotten away. All she could do was curl up as close as comfortably possible in silent comfort and Ichigo appreciated his friend's efforts.

It would be under great distress that Morgana would be discovered by Kisuke Urahara when she came to Ichigo's rescue in his attempt to save Rukia. The exiled reaper looks up in shock when a cat's yowl cuts into his concentration as he watches the fight between the captain and boy. It would be with great surprise when the cat forced some sort of shield out of its body as it blocks the killing blow of Captain Kuchiki.

"You will not take or kill him reaper" Morgana snarls standing in front of Ichigo in all her tiny glory while Renji, Rukia and Byakuya just gape at the tiny, soaked fur ball. Rukia who had been around the fur ball enough understood her every word as the cat inched forward claws out as she called out a strange word only for her claws to glow as the cat broke her brother's defenses to claw the man.

Byakuya just stared at the cat in shock only having heard of the magicals and wondered what one was doing here defending the boy who took Rukia's powers.

"I will make myself clear Rukia Kuchiki that if you go with them Ichigo and I will come after you" Morgana says as she moves back to shield Ichigo when the captain moves forward to kill the boy who was bleeding out at an alarming rate now. Rukia nods only enough for the cat to see as Byakuya and Renji take her away, leaving Morgana to struggle with saving Ichigo.

"Well you sure are full of surprises little cat" Kisuke comments coming up behind the pair as Morgana turns her desperate gaze on the exiled reaper.

"Can you save him reaper?" Morgana asks in quiet desperation while Kisuke just nods and haves Tessai pick Ichigo up while he carries the soaked and tired feline.

"Yes I can little cat and more but I have questions for you" Kisuke says as Morgana relaxes in relief. Kisuke would get quite a shock by the end of the questioning. Not only did he have a magical sleeping with Ichigo, he had the most well-known one next to her namesake and Merlin. One who with a bit of training could be a greater witch with how much magic and weird spirit energy coming off of her.

Ichigo would wake up to black fur in his face that could only belong to Morgana. He notices her fur is sticking up in all directions from falling asleep without drying herself as he gently runs a hand along her back feeling some of her scars as he does so before getting up only to yell out as Tessai hovers over them both.

"So how can you help me Kisuke since none of my own kind could remove the curse" Morgana would ask one evening during the training Ichigo was going through.

"Healing Kido can do wonders and this curse you have is fairly simple in design since as you said this form is your animagus form so the curse has only trapped you in it" Kisuke explains with a smile behind his fan when he spots Yoruichi coming into the training room only to spot the younger black cat.

"Well can I think it over? If you do remove the curse I don't know where I'll go or whether it'll let those back in England know I'm alive since to them and most of the magical community I've been dead for over a year" Morgana asks as Kisuke nods knowing she wanted time for another more teenage reason as the young cat turns to watch Ichigo with soft green eyes. The witch turned cat had developed feelings for the orange top so she didn't want to leave him nor the Kurosaki's behind if breaking the curse set off some sort of alarm to the Brits who might still be watching or listening out for her.

"What will you do if you let Tessai and I break the curse?" Kisuke asks curiously as Morgana twitches at the fighting in front of her.

"Stay here, maybe enroll in the high school, but I won't leave now not after having a taste of a semi normal life with the Kurosaki family. If you were to break it tonight could you do it in a way that my kind won't be notified" Morgana explains looking wistful at first but looks up at Kisuke questioningly as he gives the cat a soft smile.

"It can be done down here if you like. When the curse does break you can change forms freely again" Kisuke explains as Morgana jumps around like a puppy in her excitement at the prospect of being free.

"Could you do it when he's asleep so there are no questions asked or opening for interruption?" Morgana asks as she sits back down in front of Kisuke respectfully as Kisuke just nods as he and Yoruichi just share looks.

Uryu Ishida got a nasty shock in the form of seeing a second black cat though this one looked battle scared so when it opened its mouth and spoke he truly just wanted to curse kami for his luck.

"Oi you in the white tights are you the idiot who ruined my nap with hollow bait?" the cat asks as Ichigo just snickers remembering the incident when he got home to a really cranky Morgana and how Rukia had to suffer the brunt of it.

"Your cat talks Ichigo?" Orihime demands as Morgana just flattens her ears against her head really sick of being referred to as just a cat considering now that her curse was gone.

"Yes she the cat can speak and has a name too so let's get a move on you buggers, we have a reaper to save and chaos to cause" Morgana says jumping up onto Ichigo's shoulders as he just shakes with laughter. "You laugh now Ichigo, but just think over what happens when news gets out you let a cursed 15 year old British girl sleep in your room" she points out as Ichigo stops laughing long enough to give her a look that said you wouldn't dare.

"Try me Ichigo since Kisuke may or may not have freed me" Morgana says with a cat shrug as Ichigo breaks into a run as they run through the portal and into Soul Society.

The first time Morgana shifted back was when Ichigo went to rescue Ganju and Hanataro from Byakuya. It had felt weird to be on two legs again but not uncomfortable as she blocked Byakuya off while Yoruichi got Ichigo away.

"It's pleasant to see you again Captain Kuchiki" Morgana says with a smirk before disappearing with a crack to the frustration of the captain and surprise of the two idiots left behind with the other captain who distinctly remember that voice coming from a cat and one that spent a lot of time mouthing off with Ganju.

"Will he be alright?" Morgana asks Yoruichi as she sits down with her wand in her lap.

"He'll be fine, but it's good to see you on two legs little witch" Yoruichi teases the girl since Morgana was only taller than Rukia by 5 inches but still shorter than most of the boys that Ichigo hung around with.

"Tease all you like Yoruichi, but you and I both know had I gotten better care as a child I would be taller" Morgana states calmly with her arms crossed revealing the scar she received in second year against the basilisk.

Ichigo would come back to alertness to the sound of a soft voice singing and flashes of different colored lights.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

Morgana sings going over the spells she remembers from her time travelling to Japan as she sings, getting herself into a rhythm. It felt amazing to hold her wand in her hands as she practiced that she didn't even sense nor hear the conversation between Yoruichi and Ichigo till Yoruichi tapped her shoulder motioning to the training room below.

"Alright and I was just getting into a rhythm too" Morgana pouts as she follows the woman noticing Ichigo's gawking. "Oi Ichigo get a move on otherwise Yoruichi will leave us behind. I did say when we came into Soul Society that Kisuke may or may not have broken my curse" she says snapping her fingers in his face.

"Why didn't you say anything while I was training at the shop?" Ichigo asks loudly as they walk into the room that looks almost like the room under the Urahara shop.

"I wanted it to be a surprise? Plus you had bigger more important things to worry about then my curse. Now that I'm free I can be more help with this" Morgana explains as he notices her wand for the first time. It's as she described it to him during one of their talks about her school; an 11 inch holly wand with a phoenix feather as the core its brother wand now snapped.

"We'll talk more when this is over" Ichigo deadpans, pointing a finger at her as he walks past towards Yoruichi while Morgana stares for a moment before following as Yoruichi gets Ichigo going on his bankai training.

Yoruichi turns to the smaller girl and is stumped on how to train the witch since she knew next to nothing about magic.

"Do you want me to call on my magical deal to give you an idea where to start?" Morgana asks looking a little too pleased with herself. Yoruichi nods and Morgana pulls out her wand and a necklace with charm shaped like a crown with an emerald seated in where the fabric would have been as she inhales and exhales.

"Rule over the Blazing Earth, Yorath" Morgana calls out as a large dragon ( . ) forms behind her as her necklace glows and her wand merges with the necklace. The dragon lets out a jet of green fire from its jaws before lowering its head down to look it's mistress in the eyes. Yoruichi just gapes at the girl and the dragon realizing that with her magic and the deal she made, Morgana was invincible in magical terms.

"I know Yorath she does look shocked" Morgana giggles placing a hand on Yorath's snout while Yoruichi tries to pull herself together and ask the girl how she managed to meet a dragon spirit and make a deal with it with her humanity intact.

"Morgana how did you manage to make a deal like you have and not go insane?" Yoruichi demands as the girl looks to the dragon as she puts the necklace on.

"Yorath says it's because of my magic and the fact that his title as Earth Dragon King is self-explanatory. He also says that because he hasn't met someone with so much magic such as myself since the time of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. Also I let him stay free of the necklace in a smaller form after my first summoning and call the chant when I need him in battle. I also get to fly with him" Morgana explains gently at first but at the prospect of flying she gets giddy before going off to practice with her magic.

The first time Souske Aizen met the witch, Morgana had stumbled upon him and Gin at Central 46 fighting with Hitsugaya.

"Rule over the Blazing Earth, Yorath" Aizen hears a young British girl's voice call out as the roar of a dragon rings out throughout the building as Aizen cuts Hitsugaya down. "Stay right there you traitor otherwise Yorath here will burn you to a crisp and snap your zanpaktuo for the crimes it's committed in your care" she continues as Aizen turns around to see a girl no bigger than Momo Hinamori with short wild black hair pointing a stick at him. But that isn't what made him hesitate. It is the huge dragon behind her that makes him pause and rethink his position before shunpoing away.

Toshiro Hitsugaya before blacking out sees the girl running in his direction crying out for him to stay awake and green flames being blasted warningly at Gin Ichimaru.

"Dammit curse that bugger to hell where he belongs" Morgana curses racing to his side and begins performing first aide sensing two reapers nearby sending out a report of what was done and said. "Geez he did you in good" she mutters snapping her fingers for a small chest of potions before jamming the blood replenisher down the captain's throat first then letting a few drops of the Dittany on the wound to close the wound and stop internal bleeding before moving onto Momo while Unohana looks over her work with keen eyes.

"It's been a long time since we've had a magical in our midst" Unohana says softly as Morgana laughs.

"I bet, but to these two they'll live and she'll recover sooner than what would have happened if I wasn't here" Morgana says with a salute before disappearing with a crack in her cat form to the execution grounds. She gets there in time for Byakuya to take the attack of one Gin Ichimaru.

"Oi Ichigo are you alright" Morgana asks Ichigo softly coming to his side noting with the way he's laying somewhere amongst his battles since she left him he had taken a brutal attack to the spine since he could only crawl. Ichigo looks to the witch and just motions with his head discreetly to try and do something. "Well you're alright enough to ask me to help so that's what I'll do you nutjob" she says inching forward slowly just as a giant and a lady come to the rescue after Aizen called forth some traitors to assist him.

"CRAP" Morgana cries out as the landing launches her into the air and on top of Aizen's head to her surprise. "Okay stuck the landing" she mutters as she performs a silent body binding curse on Aizen to the man's shock and the amusement of Yoruichi over the little witch's luck.

"Now you traitor release the hypnosis on the reapers getting their asses kicked otherwise I will perform a lot worse of my little tricks on you. Just ask Rukia Kuchiki because she has been on the receiving end of them during her time in the land of the living as you people so fondly call my home" she growls climbing down to paw at the deadly zanpaktuo in question only to be grabbed by Aizen by her tail. "Shit" Morgana squeaks in pretend fear before sticking her tongue out at the man and disappearing with another crack to the lady on the giant's shoulder, leaving a parting gift in the form of a silent Sectumsempra as the other reapers come to surround the traitors.

"Oh c'mon white tights just sit still and let me do my work this way when we get home you can still shoot things like you usually do" Morgana hisses later after Aizen and the two other traitors get away to Hueco Mundo. Uryu just stared at the cat wondering what she could do about his Quincy powers now that they were gone.

"Oi focus on what I'm saying wanker in that I'm saying you may have over exerted your powers to the point of almost nonexistence but they are still there if you can sense spiritual energy so with some of my little tricks as the midget likes to call them I can bring them back otherwise you won't be able to help anyone. Not when you're wallowing in self-pity and ignoring the issue" Morgana smacks him with her paw, claws sheathed as his eyes widen at her words.

"How?!" Uryu demands as Ichigo runs by with Orihime looking for Rukia.

"Simple even your father should know of it since some of the Quincy did come from my part of the world and my special community" Morgana giggles before shoving a small vile of Dittany down his throat. Uryu swallows all of it before breaking into a coughing fit at how rough the cat was, but blinks when he sees a girl with short wild black hair run in the direction of Ichigo and Orihime.

Poor Orihime got the shock of her life when a black haired girl ran past her, catching up to Ichigo only to punch him and point in the direction of Kukkaku's place.

"Who are you?" Orihime asks when she catches up as the girl laughs an eerily familiar laugh that she'd only heard out of a certain black cat.

"Oh I'm hurt that so few people recognized me outside the other form but oh well I'm Morgana" Morgana says with a smile as Ichigo just ruffles her already messy hair.

"Morgana?!" Orihime says with shock as Morgana swats at Ichigo's hand with a fond smile before nodding to Orihime.

"Yup the one and only anyways let's go otherwise we'll miss Rukia" Morgana exclaims before charging off again. Orihime watches the girl and looks up to Ichigo to see a fond look in his eyes she distinctly had never seen before and probably would only ever see directed at the cat turned girl. Or was it the other way around? she didn't know but she realized right then and there she lost feelings wise to Morgana.

When they returned to the land of the living Morgana retook up residence in the closet as a cat, but kept a spare change of clothes from Uryu inside with her.

It had been a few days since their return that Ichigo had to let in an irate snowy owl with an envelope tied to its leg while Morgana was out for one of her nightly walks. He took the letter and placed it on the desk before turning to the owl unsure what to do with it but remembered Morgana's words from their first talk all those months ago.

"You must be her owl" Ichigo mutters as Hedwig glares the boy down wondering what he knew of her chick. "Don't glare she's only been sleeping in the closet and bumming food off my sisters since she got here so no harm has come to Morgana" he grumbles as Hedwig gives a satisfied hoot at his explanation noting her chick's scent all over the room and particularly all over the boy himself. Kon who has watched the whole exchange finally makes a comment.

"Witch goddess keeps really smart pets so how'd she get stuck with you?" Kon comments just as Morgana trots into the room only to be mauled by the owl. "Never mind I take back what I said how did her pets get stuck with Witch goddess" he retracts as Morgana pleads with Hedwig to stop.

"She brought this with her" Ichigo explains placing the letter on the floor for Morgana as the poor witch just gives the note the stink eye.

"I thought Kisuke said that the Brits wouldn't sense my curse being lifted" Morgana mutters as she jumps up onto Ichigo's lap to open the letter only to have the pair of them teleported to a one Sirius Black's room at Number 12 Grimauld Place. "Shit" Morgana squeaks as Ichigo just looks down at her and the letter in shock.

"What was on that letter?" Ichigo demands as a three sets of footsteps race up to the room.

"Location and apparation spells" Morgana continues to squeak and look totally frightened as Sirius Black and the twin Weasley's open the room to see an orange haired teen about Morgana's age sitting with the witch in question in his lap.

"Who are you?" the twins demand in sync as Ichigo bristles at their tone and barely understanding a word of English.

"Stand down you two, Ichigo doesn't speak English very well and Sirius wand away he knows since he's been taking care of me for about 4 months since arriving in his country" Morgana explains quietly as Ichigo keeps a grip on the frightened witch. This is what she had feared would happen, but she was just lucky it was the three people she could trust and would've visited eventually once she was ready. That and once things with the three traitors had been dealt with.

"Where have you been pup?" Sirius asks quietly as Morgana gives him the cat's version of the puppy dog eyes as the man slowly puts his wand away.

"Once I managed to get to civilization after the incident at the grave yard I snuck onto the first boat to the main land and took a trip. I saw and learned all sorts of things as I made my way to Japan where I knew I could hide out peacefully. Learned all sorts of spells, made a magical deal and wrote my NEWT's in Greece before hitching a ride on a cruise heading for Japan. Once there I spent about a week on the streets, but I got cat napped by Ichigo's younger sister, Yuzu who thought from the state of scruffiness and filthiness I was in needed of rescuing and a bath. I've been with the Kurosakis ever since" Morgana explains looking up to Ichigo fondly as the twins let a mirrored smile of mischief slip on their faces to Ichigo's wariness and Morgana's dismay.

"How did you get the curse broken since that's when Hedwig was able to sense and come to you" Sirius asks as Morgana looks thoughtful before making a noise of remembrance.

"It was just before we took a little trip with friends, about late summer" Morgana says playing down the rescue mission to Soul Society a bit. "Before we continue this can you give Ichigo and I a moment so we can sort out how we send him home?" she asks as all three men nod and leave the room.

"What was all that about?" Ichigo demands as Morgana grimaces.

"Just a question session of where I've been, when I got the curse removed stuff like that. Anyways Sirius can send you home but I'll have to come a little later while I wrap up some loose ends here okay? It'll take a week maybe two tops" Morgana reassures as Ichigo frowns at her in concern as she jumps down to change into her usual form.

"You'll be back in two weeks tops?" Ichigo asks as Morgana nods with a smile.

"Promise, now just stay out of trouble while I'm gone and we'll be square" Morgana says hugging the poor boy to his surprise and embarrassment as she lets go to let the three men back into the room.

Two weeks later when Morgana returned it would be with the blessing of her godfather and the promise to write to him and Fred and George with special journals that they would keep out of sight of the rest of their circle.

"Seriously I come home and you have gotten your ass handed to you and Midget comes back with a brigade of reapers who know jack shit with the exception of Captain Hitsugaya how to blend in properly. I swear my kind know how to blend in only slightly better than you reapers" Morgana rants to the gathering in Ichigo's room while Ichigo himself looks sheepish for a change under the little witch's emerald gaze.

"Weren't you a cat?" Renji demands as Morgana just grins a feral grin at him.

"Mhm and let's make this clear now; I was and still can change into a cat, but I can do more than that so no more weren't you the cat questions otherwise you all get the treatment I gave Rukia when she thought it prudent to lock me in the closet" Morgana explains as they all look to Rukia to see her shudder and Ichigo shaking with laughter.

"What did you do?" Rangiku asks as Rukia hisses not to ask just as Morgana with a shit eating grin waves her wand and where Rukia once stood a cute little black rabbit sat on its haunches tapping it's foot.

Toshiro cleared his throat and gave the witch a look just as Rukia gave a squeal and made a run for it when a cat sized dragon slunk out from under Ichigo's bed.

"Oh geez I forgot you were under the bed when I left" Morgana mutters waving her wand and changing Rukia back normal as everyone, but Toshiro cracked up laughing while Yorath looked to his human with a look that said why did I come out to this madness.

It would be a worried and stressed out Morgana that stumbles upon Gin in the Real Karakura Town having volunteered to stay behind and protect those who couldn't see or didn't have the power to do it themselves. She spotted him as Ichigo shunpoed away leaving the poor man alone to die or so he thought he was not having sensed her.

"Hello traitor or should I say trickster?" Morgana says softly sitting down as Yorath climbs down to her lap while she works on the injured reaper. "Don't say anything till I'm done otherwise I may just scratch you in my cat form Ichimaru" she hisses before taking out two small vials, dittany and something Kisuke said to have on hand though she couldn't remember what it was while she stuck her hands out over the wound and began chanting her spells quietly as Ichigo and Aizen fight on.

"Why wouldn't you let me die little cat" Gin demands quietly as Morgana continues to heal the wound, bringing him back from the brink of death.

"Ignoring what you think others think of you trickster I know one person who would be devastated to see you go. Really leaving no trace of yourself wherever you go is the coward's way and I should know, I've tried, but it doesn't work when at least one person cares, loves or even acknowledges the charade. So no I'm not going to let you die not when you are so close to your goal" Morgana says softly before stepping back in time for Ichigo to fall to the ground.

Ichigo would wake up a month later to see a head of black hair leaning on his bed, a little snore coming from Morgana while Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Rukia call out his name in relief while she continues to snore they explain to him what's going to happen with the loss of his powers.

"You should also know that Morgana when she heard about it snapped her wand" Rukia points out quietly as Ichigo asks to go outside to realize he can't sense spirits and that Rukia's energy signature was fading as they said there good byes only for everyone to look to the house as they heard a crash and a thump.

"Well Morgana chan is awake" Orihime says with a nervous laugh as the girl in question runs out of the clinic to spot them all. Ichigo doesn't have enough time to register her presence before the little witch tackles him to the ground in tears and was yelling at him in English that only Uryu distinctly understood.

"What's she saying?" Orihime asks Uryu, grabbing his hand to his surprise as he translates.

"That he's an idiot and that he will never scare her like that again, cursing her Potter luck whatever that means that she fell in love with a male version more serious and more prone to getting hurt for the cause than herself. She's also calling him a wanker for being so selfless and that he owes her big time for saving the trickster, which I assume is Gin Ichimaru. And finally that with his powers gone she snapped her wand for him. Wait she's a Majo?" Uryu explains saying the last bit incrediously as Chad and Orihime look at him confused.

Ichigo just hold Morgana only getting certain words of her rant and fell in love were three of them as Morgana finishes just sitting there in tears as she blows her nose into one of her few shirts. He just pulled her into his arms to comfort her and let her comfort him since she knew his pain in now being unable to protect those around him.

It would be on Morgana's 17th birthday that Ichigo finally tells her how he feels, but with the minor issue of them being discovered sleeping in the same bed, fully clothed mind you, but still in the same bed by one Isshin Kurosaki. Safe to say Isshin got a rude awakening in the fact the small black haired female was having none of his early morning shenanigans. He ended up outside on the street through the window as Morgana just curled back up into the bed while Ichigo got up knowing he was in deep trouble now.

"Relax Ichigo the twins knew, well at least Karin knew I was in here after she caught me using the bathroom once last year so stop fretting and go face the music" Morgana grumbles into the pillow the hair on the back of her head sticking up at all angles. Ichigo just looks at her in surprise before lifting her off the bed, comforter and all tells her he loves her and kisses her before heading downstairs leaving Morgana with a big smile on her face before she got up and followed him downstairs.

Karin just nodded to the girl who had won over her older brother's affections and had done it after earning her approval since it took a lot to impress her. Didn't hurt that Morgana was a Brit who loved soccer. Once Isshin came back inside to see his children having breakfast with the new addition at the table he just didn't know what to say other than ask for her name.

"Morgana" Morgana says nonchalantly as she breaks into a fit of laughter as Isshin chokes on his rice while Ichigo just gives her a deadpan look as Karin looks closely at the girl before breaking into laughter as well since she realized now where Morgana had come from and the fact she made Isshin suffer.

Morgana noticed something up on the first day of 12th grade which Isshin enrolled her in to her dismay, but she wasn't complaining much as she walked with Ichigo and Mizuro to school. She held his hand in silent comfort to herself and to make a statement heading in that he was hers. It was a cat thing she told herself and not insecurities at all. Watching the discussion between Keigo and Ichigo at lunch only confirmed something was up, but she didn't bug him till they were heading home. The man whose bag Ichigo had returned had known his name so it really bugged her as she went through her homework on the floor of Ichigo's room that night.

"Ichigo are you alright" Ichigo hears Morgana ask him quietly not looking up from her math homework. He knew not much got past his girlfriend these days. Not since she snapped her wand and left herself mostly wide open and weak to be with him with how little wand magic she knew and the fact she still had Yorath. Her godfather and two friends from home threw a fit when they found out, but once she gave them her reasoning they let it go and made her promise to write if she felt she needed help. Fat chance of that happening though.

"Yeah I'm alright" Ichigo says as Morgana looks up at him with concerned emerald green eyes, no longer wearing glasses as she got her eyes corrected as a gift from Sirius for her seventeenth birthday.

"Okay, but know I'm here if you wanna talk or just sit and not talk" Morgana says softly before going back to struggling with her math while Ichigo gives her a rare smile.

"Oi you crazy wanker stop with the stupid and loud wake up calls" Morgana growls with a concerned look on her face the next morning when Ichigo mentions a weird dream, but forgetting what it was about. Morgana spent most of the day off in thought only coming out long enough to state she would sit through soccer practices for him, sealing the deal for the soccer team as he took their offer since it was higher than the judo team.

"Something's wrong Yorath" Morgana whispers softly to her bag as Yorath peeked his head out to look at her in concern. She quietly explains to the dragon how the man Ichigo helped yesterday knew his name and how uneasy it made her feel since she'd never seen the man around in the area before in her two years of living here and exploring as a cat.

Her fears would later come to fruition as she's racing to where she sensed Ichigo and the spirit energy he was giving off. She'd sensed as it came back as he snuck off to train with Xcution and she hadn't said a word since he seemed happier and wasn't coming home to her hurt.

"Ichigo" Morgana cries out startling Ginjo as the tiny woman brings down a Spatha on him forcing him back after stabbing his Fullbring into Ichigo's chest as a horse sized dragon snarls at Tsukishima. "Oh please be okay" she mutters as Ginjo gets a good look at her remembering her as Ichigo's girlfriend. Then he wonders why she hadn't come around with him before he realizes she must have heard him that day and that had made her rightfully wary of them.

"You will pay for this Ginjo because you just pissed off the wrong person to piss off" Morgana hisses at both men as she stands over Ichigo, protecting him for a change as Ginjo just laughs.

"What can you do against a fullbring? Cut me with that out of date model of a sword?" Ginjo asks in a bark of laughter as Tsukishima sees the shimmer of energy too late as Morgana charges forward in the blink of an eye and cuts into Ginjo's shoulder leaving a burn mark as green flames radiate from the Sparta.

"I may not be able to do much, but I can hold you off for the cavalry to arrive" Morgana barks out as Yorath roars his approval at her courage, the roar startling the men into remembering her pet as Ichigo struggles to get up only to be stabbed from behind.

"Rukia" Ichigo calls out softly as Morgana charges forward again towards the two men in front of her to give Ichigo a moment to absorb what Isshin and Kisuke had been up to.

"You're in trouble now boys, Death has brought back its key player" Morgana says softly as Ichigo emerges from the large smoke cloud as a reaper while the surge of spirit energy knocks both men in front of her back a few feet as Ginjo mutters impossible causing Morgana to move back and giggle in glee before snapping her fingers and turning the ranting Rukia into a rabbit.

"Rukia more important matters so focus" Morgana mutters changing her back giving her a long hard look for not trying to come visit sooner. "Now Ichigo go show them why they can't break you and what the true power of your zanpaktuo" she says softly giving Ichigo a big smile moving to stand back with Isshin. He doesn't disappoint her as she smacks Isshin and then Kisuke for keeping her in the dark and forcing her to figure it out.

"Leave me in the dark again you old farts and I will kick your arses from here to my godfather's place where I will introduce you to the true meaning of pranking hell" Morgana says to the two men sweetly before heading home to wait for the outcome, her job done.

Three years and an incident with the Quincy later Ichigo watched Morgana fondly as she rocked their one year old son, Toshiro in honor of the tenth squad captain who she'd named godfather to the little captain's surprise in the small nursery they had prepared in the medium sized apartment they owned. Little Toshiro was a nice mixture of them both with wild black hair, brown eyes and slightly tan skin he got from Ichigo. He looked back on how far he'd come with the small woman in the room and wonders what he'd done other than welcome a cursed witch into his life to deserve such a warm and loyal person in Morgana. As if reading his thoughts Morgana looked over to him and smiled before placing Toshiro in his little crib.

"He's so quiet compared to Orihime's and Uryu's little girls" Morgana says softly as Ichigo walked up behind her to admire the sleeping baby in quiet happiness that his life had turned out the way it did because of a little cursed witch.


End file.
